Friendly Competition
by TheDeep
Summary: "I never promised I wouldn't make it hard on you." It's the boys-night-in, and Danny, Don, and Adam are starting to figure that maybe they shouldn't have tried so hard to get Mac to take up the Xbox controls. Just for fun, a short little one-shot with the guys and a kind of mention/very minor crossing of paths with "Red Dead Redemption."


**So, this is just a little fun I decided I'd have before I got back to writing chapters again. Don't know exactly where it came from, but hey… That's what I say all the time, don't I? XD**

**ooOOoo**

"You're too good for this, boss."

Mac smirked and set down the controller to the gaming system to look over at the younger lab tech as he had his feet propped on the low coffee table in front of them. "You're the one that convinced me to do this in the first place. I never promised I wouldn't make it hard on you," he pointed out as he took up the controller and changed out his character's weapons for the sniper rifle.

Adam shot a look at him. "Do you really, _really_ want to push your luck like that?" he asked.

Mac chuckled, shaking his head in pure amusement. "Is that a threat, Ross?"

"Uhm… No… I mean… Not necessarily," Adam stuttered.

Mac looked over at him. "Uh-huh. I'll believe that _after_ I finish shooting your ass in this round!" he said, laughing.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch," Adam advised as both men turned their attention back to the screen.

"Advice taken," Mac muttered, deciding it best to probably pull out the revolver his character had for safe keepings in case Adam had really found where the hell he had been shooting from.

Considering trajectory, it shouldn't be all that hard… If you could avoid the flying bullets, that is.

"Exactly what did you get poor Mac into?" Danny asked, walking across the room in front of the TV to sit between the senior detective and the lab tech.

Mac and Adam both shot a look at him for a moment before they returned to the task of trying to hunt each other out on the game. "Red Dead Redemption," Mac offered as an answer.

"And, if I may be so bold, boss, I think _I'm_ the one to be concerned about, Messer," Adam interjected, making Danny smirk and chuckle as Mac simply smiled, not taking his eyes away from the game.

"Didn't Hawkes warn you that Mac has a very itchy trigger finger when it comes to video games?" Danny asked, looking at Adam.

"Yeah, well, I didn't quite listen, now, did I?" Adam replied.

Danny sighed and shook his head, smirking again. "Don't worry, he whopped my ass at this, too," he said, turning his attention back to the screen to watch Mac switch out the short range revolver for a longer range rifle.

"Boom," Mac offered, grinning as he shot down Adam's character from his higher level vantage point on the game.

Danny chuckled. "Now who's been spending too much time with me?" he asked, high-fiving Mac.

Adam shot a look at both of them. "Do you want the controller, Danny?"

Danny smirked. "I'm not saying I'll beat Mr. Legend over here, but yeah, I'll take a go."

Adam handed over the controller as Don walked in, scanning an almost uninterested gaze over the three of them lounged on the couch of the apartment. "Anyone figured out how to beat him yet?" he asked.

"Nope," Mac said, smiling.

"Yeah… I shouldn't have said anything," Don muttered, shaking his head as he meandered off to the kitchen to get something to drink.

"You ready for this, Messer?" Mac asked, shooting a look at his younger investigator out of the corner of his eye.

"As ready as I'll ever be, Mac. This ain't no ballistics testing, that's for sure," Danny replied, quickly pushing his glasses back into place before returning his hands to the controls.

"Certainly not. Have you ever played through single-player?" Mac asked as they turned their eyes back to the game, which they'd by now started.

"Getting into Mexico's a bitch," Danny said.

"It's a bitch to use the scope on that sniper rifle," Mac agreed, frowning slightly. "Finding your target's harder, but at least you got a better shot."

"I am seriously not listening to what I think I am, am I?" Adam asked, looking over at his two friends and coworkers.

Mac frowned a little more as he looked over at Adam. "Yes, I get it. None of you expected me to know two cents about these games. I thought you learned when we played in the lab?"

"Not well enough, apparently," Don said as he rejoined the boys, taking up position to watch the following game in the chair nearby.

Mac and Danny smirked as Adam frowned slightly. "Yes, gang up on me. It's much appreciated," he said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Aw, don't worry," Danny said, taking a hand off of his controller to give Adam a comradely pat on the shoulder, "It's just friendly competition."


End file.
